In The End
by Imperfect Being
Summary: My AU version of A Rose Is A Rose Season 4 Episode 1
1. Chapter 1

**•** **My take on A Rose Is A Rose it's very explicate. And AU since it's on TNT and not HBO.**

 **I don't own this characters I just love writing about them.**

 **I write on my phone so all mistakes are my own.•**

Andy was grinning at her as he shut her door.

"Can you lock it as well and pull the blinds close Andy."

He nodded and did what she asked. When he was done he stood in front of her desk with his hands in pockets.

They stared at each other for a few minutes. "Listen Sharon, I didn't mean to sound or to seem over protective of you. I know you can take care of yourself. I just want you to know that you don't have to do it all in your own. I told you I would be here for you. Have I not?" He looked into her greens eyes.

She stood up from her chair and walked behind it leaning over her chair. "Andy, yes you have been there for me and I appreciate that, I do. But it's been a long time since I've had anyone by my side willing to help or to just be there for me." Looking down at her hands fidgeting with her chair. She took a deep breath inward, walked in front of Andy. "I've been alone for a long time Andy, and this whole idea of you and me going to the next level scares me."

Andy saw the sadness in her eyes at her words. He reached his hands out and cupped her face and waited till she looked into his brown eyes. "Sharon this scares me too, I'm afraid I'll mess this up and you'll hate me, or that I'm not the man you are looking for after we you know we do it."

Sharon wrapped one of her hands over his wrist. "Oh Andy I could never hate you, look how far we have come. As far you not being the man I'm looking for, well to be honest the only man I have ever slept with was Jack. I'm afraid that I'm not the like the other women your use too." Feeling herself ready to tear up she looked down to hide her tears.

Andy lifted her chin up again seeing her tears fall from her beautiful green eyes he wiped them away with his thumb. He exhaled and and placed a hand into her silky red hair. "Sharon I haven't slept with anyone since you've taken over Major Crimes. And I'm very tired of that life style, watching you open your heart out with Rusty and seeing the compassionate side of you. You took over my heart that night at the hospital when you were waiting for Nevada PD to find Rusty's mom. Then at Nicole's wedding you took over my soul the way you danced with me and helped me patch things with my family, you helped me to become a better man. And I am grateful you gave me another chance to be your friend after lying about our friendship with my children. You are an amazing women Sharon, you really are."

She hummed at his honest words and pulled him closer into a hug. "Oh Andy, what did I do to deserve you. I forgave you because you had good intensions and I can see how others would think we were dating. And having Rusty pointing out our non dates out. I was confused and frightened." Looking him straight in the eyes. "Andy I want to try being more than just friends."

Andy's eyes lit up, his hand still on her jaw and in her hair. "Yeah, you do Sharon? Really? You do? You know once we do this we can't go back. I can't pretend that this, I mean we never happened. I've liked you for so long that I'm in this for a long time and not just for one night."

She glanced into his eyes and placed a hand on his face and the other around his neck pulling him closer. Their lips barely touching, taking a deep breathe in she kissed his lips for the first time. It was better than either of them ever imagined. His lips were soft against hers as smiled into kiss he pulled her closer, so both of their bodies were right on each other.

Both moaning as their bodies collided hands roaming each other's bodies. He pushed her back until the back of her thighs hit on her desk, she groaned and he swallowed it smiling at her reaction. He brought his hands to her waist and lifted her up causing her to squeal into his mouth making him moan. She spread her legs open a little to let Andy stand in the middle. She pulled him closer to her. He brought his hands down her thighs making her shiver.

He moved his mouth to her ear. "Sharon we need to stop or I won't be able to. And you deserve so much better than this." He breathed into her ear kissing her neck.

She leaned her head back as Andy placed light kisses on her neck. "Andy we've waited long enough and god this feels so right." She said as his bit her on her collar bone.

He moved his face away from her body and held into face. "Sharon are you sure, I can wait. I don't want you to feel pressured."

She smiled at him and pulled him closer to her and kissed him passionately while her hand went to the bulge in his pants running her hands up and down. Making him moan and pulled her body closer the the edge of her desk lifting up her skirt. He ran his hands up her thighs and laced his hands on the side of her panties and pulled them down and off her gorgeous long legs. He groaned as he ran this hands over her heated center, Sharon thrusted her hips onto his hand and moan when his fingers penetrated her moist lips.

Her hands went to work on his belt bucket and his pants letting them fall naturally to his feet. She grabbed his erection through his boxers and rubbed his head. He moan her name and kissed her hard their tongues fighting for control. She pulled his boxers down and held his cock into hand rubbing his precum over his head.

"God Andy your so hard and ready for me."

He nibbled on her ear whispering. "Dammit Sharon your so wet, I want my cock in your wet pussy." She moaned at his explicate words, it made her even wetter. Who knew she would liked be talked to like that.

Andy braced himself as he was getting ready to enter her moist center. He glanced at her one kart time to make sure she was ready for his manhood to enter Garden of Eden. She moaned and nodded her head. He rubbed his head up and down her center and finally getting enough of her juices he pushed inside of her. He kissed her as he enter deeper into her swallowing her deep moans of pleaser and her nail dug into his back he didn't care. Her walls felt so good around his hard aching shaft.

Their thrust making one another's he lend her back on the desk and brought one of her legs to the test on his should thrusts g deeper into her causing her to moan and saying him name in a sexual way he has never heard before but wanted to hear it over and over again.

"God Sharon your do tight." He breathed our heavily.

"Fuck Andy please harder." She pants. She brought her hand to her clit and ran circles as his cock went deeper into hot tight center. He felt her walls getting tighter and her breathing getting shallower while her nails scratching his back. God she felt like heaven. The next thing he knew her legs were shaking and tighten around his waist. He kissed her hard as she screamed his name into his mouth. A few thrust later and he joined her spreading his hot seaman deep into her moist center.

Holding each other for dear life, breathing heavy he kissed her softly abs pulled away both smiling at each other. "Wow Sharon, that...that was amazing."

Humming as she an her hands through his salt and peppered hair.

"Yes that was amazing, thank you Andy for being here for me and never letting go."

He looked down at her smiled and peppered kisses all over face. "Thank you for giving me the chance to love you Sharon. You won't regret this."

He pulled out of her and pulled up his boxers, pants and fixed his shirt. Next he picked up her blue laced panties and placed then up her legs and pulled down her skirt. Both grinning at each other.

"So you wanna come over for coffee?" Ask Andy with his signature grin.

Smiling at him. "I would love that Andy, see you in 30 minutes?"

"Yes see you soon." He walked up to her and kissed her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**#DAMMM Squad asked for another chapter by golly they get one!**

Sharon pulled into Andy's driveway feeling the butterflies jittering in her stomach. We had sex on my desk in my office 40 minutes ago, why am I so nervous now? Oh that's right I had my clothes on, I'm not as thin as I use to be and it's been a while since another man has seen me naked. What if doesn't like what he sees when I'm naked, what if he lied about not going back, what if my body disgusts him. I'm don't have my twenty something body anymore, I have stretch marks and a small pouch from having two kids, scars from work. Jack hated seeming me naked and would turn off the lights so he didn't have to see how much I have changed. But the way Andy looked into her eyes told her that he would love her no matter what. I mean the way his hands touched me gently but firmly, the way his lips traveled down my neck and his bits here and there if felt wonderful. But the way he said my name as he came deep inside me the look of pure love shinning so bright. He tender but passionate kisses.

She was interrupted by Andy tapping her window. He smiled shyly at her and opened her door.

"Your not having second thoughts are you?" Seeing the fear in his eyes.

A small smile made it to her face as she got out of her car and closed the door. Standing in front of him and cleared her throat. "To be honest Andy, I...I haven't, the thought of you seeing me naked for the first time tonight frightens me. What if you don..."

He cuts her off placing his hands on her face and pushes her back against her car. Both moaning, as her hands wrapped around his waist. He pulled back and ran his hand over her cheek."Sharon I've waited a long time for this, to be with you, to hold you, and to make love to you. And I meant what I said when there will be no going back. I want you Sharon, you are a beautiful women, besides I'm not in the best shape either." As he padded his gut. Making her smile, she looked down and then back up to his chocolate brown eyes.

"Andy what did I do to deserve you?"

His hand under chin and lifted it up a little more. "The real question here is how did I get you? Sharon."

She felt her eyes misting over, placed a hand on his cheek. "By being my friend when I didn't know I needed one, telling me funny jokes to put a smile on my face, watching you better yourself for your children, and most importantly for seeing the real me and being patient with me." She kissed him softly and first them her tongue ran along his bottom lip as his mouth opened their tongues engaged into frenzy dance of their own.

He pulled away and grabbed her hand. "Let's go inside, shall we?"

Nodding her head while humming they walked towards his front door. As the door closed she pushed her body into his and kissed him

fervidly their hands moving to removed each other jackets and dropping them on the floor where they stand. He hands undoing the buttons of his work shirt, while he unzipped her skirt letting it pool down at her feet. He lifted her up swallowing her moan as she wrapped her legs around waist, both crashing into the wall. Both smiling at their clumsiness. He has his hands on her blue lace clad ass and carried her down the hall towards his bedroom.

He placed her down in front of his bed and started undoing her buttons on her blouse. She closed her eyes and moaned his name when each button was undone he would kiss her exposed flesh. Her hands went to his hair. Finally undoing the last button and stood up in front of her. He stared into emerald green eyes watching her reaction as removed her blouse from her body exposing the matching blue lace bra. He ran his hand behind her back and unhooked her bra watched it fall down from her naked flesh sending shivers down her body. He brought his lips next to her ear. "You are so beautiful Sharon." She blushed and started biting her lower lip as Andy kissed each cheek, then her eyelids, her nose and finally kissed her lips.

He slowly pushed her towards his bed and as the back of her thighs hit his bed frame he told her to lay down. As she laid down he crawled on all fours and leaned over her half naked body and kissed her intensely. Bringing both of her hands above her head. He trailed kissed down he neck and nipped at her collar bones and placed small kisses in between her breast. He let one of his hands go and cupped her breast causing Sharon to gasp at his light touches. He brought his mouth to her other nipple gliding his tongue around her hard nipple making her moan. He smile and latched onto her nipple and sucked and licked it in circles. Sharon cried out in pleasure, god it has been far to long. She enjoyed his mouth on her nipples she forgot just how sensitive they were.

Andy removed his other hand and ran them down her sides as he mouth continued to travel more south. As he reached her belly button he saw her stretch marks and kissed each one and saw a few scars along her side and kissed them as well he ran his tongue down the one that went down her outer thigh a ways. Making her giggle a little bit and inhaled deeply as he ran his hands on her inner thighs spreading her legs. He pulled her panties down and off her long glorious legs. Traveling back up her legs and places light kisses when he finally made it almost to her center, he felt her tense up. He looked up and saw that she was uncertain about him eating her out.

"Andy I...I've never...uh never... I've never had anyone. Oh this is so embarrassing. You know down there." Closing her eyes so Andy couldn't see her tears.

He placed a kiss on her thighs and traveled up her body as he hovered over her face. "Look at Sharon, don't hide your tears from me, please. Look at me beautiful."

She looked up into his brown eyes and all she saw was devotion and understanding. "Listen Sharon if you don't want me to continue down there then I won't and we'll try again another time, is that okay?" He said softly as he wiped her tears away with his lips.

Grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. Pulling away she breathed out has looked up into his eyes. "No I want you to right now Andy, please." He face lit up and he placed a small kiss in her lips and continued downwards.

As he made it to her promise land he looked up to make sure she was ready. She shook her head yes and gasped at the warm feeling of his wet tongue glide around her lips. He circled his tongue around her clit and pushed his tongue into her folds making her moan. He smiled as her hands went into his hair holding him

there. He placed his a single finger into tight moist folds, she arched her back and thrusted her hips into face. He groaned at how wet she was becoming bad placed a second finger, she moaned his make and mumble "fuck Andy that feels so good, god" as her eyes rolled to the back if her head.

He felt her getting close like she did before on her office and licked, sucked her her clit harder as his fingers when back and fourth faster it felt so good to feel her walls tighten up around his fingers this time, causing his hard cock to twitch with anticipation. Her nails digging into scalp she came so hard that she couldn't breath for a few minutes the suddenly arched her back in an awkward position and screamed his name. He slowly licked her sweet nectar and pulled out his fingers.

Sharon couldn't stop smiling, panting heavily as Andy crawled up her body sucking on her nipples again. He glanced down at both smiling like fools. "Wow Andy, that...that was amazing, god you are so good at that." Bring his mouth into her kissing him deeply and moaned as she tasted her sweet juices from his tongue.

"You looked so beautiful Sharon when you cum. I enjoyed the way your walls clamp down on my fingers and how are arched your back and god you taste so divine." Kissing her again.

"Andy you are over dressed." As she moved her hands down to his pants and undoing his bekt and pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. He looked up at her with a smirk on his face.

"What you are overdressed and needed some assistance, Mister."

He laughed and kissed her.

"You amaze me Sharon, you really do. I like this sexy side of you."

She thrusted her hips over his hard cock. He groaned and again place her hands over her headed he slowly enter her wet folds. She closed her eyes as he fully entered her. "God Andy" as she breathes out.

He chuckled and kissed her. "Mmm I like when you say my name like that. It's such a turn on."

Both making each other thrust, he grabbed one if her legs and placed it over his should making his cocked go deeper into her moist hit center both moaning pleasure.

"Damn Sharon you feel so fucking good." He swallowed her humming and kissed her hard. God she felt good. The way her walls squeezed around his cock as her juices squirting out all around their thighs and her moans getting deeper as she was getting closer to her release. He looked onto her eyes again and whispers sweet words of encouragement.

"Damn Sharon your pussy is so right, or god Sharon your so wet." She moaned and felt her release coming quick she kissed him hard as she screamed his name so load his neighbors could hear her.

He thrust into her more and enjoyed her walls sucking and clenching down on his hard cock. It was getting harder for him to breath and he felt the heat from his inner gut getting stronger and his last finally thrust he shouted her name and came inside her.

He lost all of his strength and fell on top of her. She gasped but held him tightly to her as she could finally control her own breathing. She enjoyed the felling oh his heavy body on top of her.

As he finally was able to moved he rolled them over and pulled her to him. Both wrapping each other's arms around one another. He breathed into ear. "Sorry if I crushed you earlier."

Humming she placed a kiss on his cheek. "It wasn't a problem I enjoyed the feeling of your body on me."

He laughed and turned his head to face hers a pulled her close for sweet lazy kiss.

"So um can you stay the night? I know your worried about Rusty being alone and all, but I would love it if you could stay?"

Looking into his eyes she smiled at how fragile he looked and worried she would say no. She placed a kiss on his lips. "Yes I would love to stay the night. Provenza offered to take Rusty to the movies and his to stay the night."

"Who knew Provenza was a softy I am like that Patrice women she's good for him."

She giggled and poked Andy's side. "Yes he is beginning to turn soft, she's good for him."

They kissed again and held each other and talking about his grand kids. Both falling asleep a few minutes later.


End file.
